Smiled
by Tea and Honey
Summary: What happens after all these surgeries? C'mon, let's find out. [drabble series.woah number nine up next]
1. The

He was always close to her when she was saving the victims.

Naomi could always feel his eyes on her back, or even more distracting, his breath on her ear or on her neck. He was right next to her today while severing those nasty tumors, his eyes focused on her every move. Today was the first time he had ever offered her to let him drive her home. Of course, Naomi refused, but he insisted. So she went along with it, but she told him she was driving. He didn't seem to mind.

Then that crash happened, the person that was tailing them for several miles had crashed into the side of the tunnel that they had just exited. He was relieved, nobody was following them anymore. Naomi was worried, she wanted to save his life. She stepped out of the car with her briefcase and rushed over to her new patient. He trudged behind her, grumbling something about damn doctors.

When holding that penlight, he would kneel next to her, his shoulder brushing hers. She ignored it, suturing and draining and gelling taking up all her focus. Then the penlight's batteries when out and she hissed at him, he brought his hands up in a defensive pose, swearing that he didn't mean to. She groaned and handed him the reporter's camera, telling him to flash it when she told him to. He couldn't help but think that what interesting pictures these would turn out to be.

Now he took the drivers seat, noticing that Naomi seemed tired. She swayed with the turns he took, her eyes not focused but were somehow trained on something. She could feel her escort staring at her from the corner of one of his eyes, and noted that the other seemed magically able to stay focused on the road and not swerve and hit the nice jersey barrier in the middle of it. He stopped looking at her and rolled into her driveway. She thanked him and she stumbled out. He followed her up to her door, telling himself he didn't want her to fall and crack her head open.

Naomi slid the key into the lock, jostling it until the lock clicked. She opened the door and walked into her apartment, turning to give a weak smile and mutter another thanks to her blonde companion. He nodded and smiled, Naomi took that as a goodbye.

But he grabbed the door with one hand and kept it open. Naomi looked at him with wide eyes, usually this man was all business. But he grabbed her face with both hands and gave her a small, chaste and hard kiss. Naomi pushed him away and her breath caught in her throat. She was going to say something, but he was gone.

She brought her fingers and touched at her slightly bruising lower lip, and smiled.

* * *

Ohhh dang. Look at this drabble. Me and my best friend have been hooked on Second Opinion like no other. And I couldn't figure out the blonde guy's name because we haven't completed the game yet. Ha. Besides, there has to be something going on between them, you know? Yeah.

- _T & H_


	2. Lonely

It's springtime, and do you know what that means?

That's right. Headaches. Victor gets headaches, massive and brain busting headaches. Why? The giggling, and the flirting and the _oh __**doctor**_'s. You can hear it from the break room, the empty rooms, the bathrooms and the most definitely the closets. And where are most of those things? Right around the lab. Right where Victor is, ready to throw his microscope into the floor.

Right now, they're all in the break room, whooping because Cybil finally got her date with Greg. He could see them all there; Cybil sitting on the center table, her legs crossed and a smirk on her face. Chase and Leslie on the couch, Leslie laying on Chase's lap, giggling because of whatever he said. Derek and Angie on the loveseat, Derek's arm around the blondie's shoulders, her smile blinding. Amy might be there too, on a chair with a huge smile and clapping her hands.

He hissed and rubbed his temples. He was getting calmer, his headache seceding slowly but surely.Then Chase must of cracked a joke, because a huge roll of laughter busted through the walls from the room. That was it - he had dealt with this for two months or whatever already. Scowling more than usual, he leaned out of the doorway of the lab and yelled,

"Why don't you all do all your lovey-dovey crap already, some people are trying to create serums for a virus that's threatening mankind!"

His yell echoed and he could tell that they heard him. Grumbles could now be heard as they passed by the other door, sending glares through the glass windows. Victor just smirked as Chase stuck his tongue out at him. Victor had to contain a chuckle as Derek was trying to appease Angie with plans for a movie and dinner. Victor just lost it as Cybil ran by, her face flushed and muttering '_oh shit oh shit i'm late_'.

Then the silence settled in, and Victor smirked to himself as he went back to work. And then suddenly a new kind of gloom set in. His shoulders dropped from their high and mighty position.

"Dammit," he muttered. "Now I'm lonely."

* * *

Ha, I guess. I was kind of going for a humor type thing. I tried, okay? Victor's one of my favorite characters anyway.  
-_ T & H_


	3. Whipped

Angie hated getting her period.

She was crankier than usual, bloated, the cramps, and not to mention the damn cravings. She wanted cake. Angel food cake, with strawberries and syrup. Or chocolate cake. Or maybe marble cake. She couldn't decide yet. She looked up at the clock and smiled real big, three hours until the briefing. Just enough time to go to the cake shop down the street, pick out a cake and scarf it down like she's never eaten before. A flame erupted within her soul, a ten-thousand watt smile formed on her face, she lurched out her chair with vigor...

And ended up collapsing right back into her comfy chair. Oh yeah, that's right. Exhaustion is another big benefit to having your period. Angie blew on of her bangs out of her hair and whined. She wanted cake. Now. But she couldn't get out of her chair. Pouting for a little while until an idea popped into her head. She smirked. She opened her mouth, and yelled,

"Derek! Derrreeek!" He wasn't responding, so she let her voice travel to a high shrill thing that would probably blow out your eardrums, "_Deeeeeereeeeeekkkk_!"

Five seconds later, Doctor Stiles skidded across the hall and into the doorway, panting because he had to run from Victor's lab, which was on the opposite side of the building. Angie smiled again and Derek walked quickly over to her, looking her over for wounds. Or a fever. Or anything that would make her scream his name like that. After a couple minutes, our dear Doctor was stumped and he looked at his nurse,

"Angie...why were you screaming for me?"

Angie looked down at the table and then back up at Derek, then the lip popped out and she looked at him real hard and said,

"Dereekk, I want some cake. Can you go get me some cake?"

He sighed, pushing up his glasses. He couldn't believe it. He ran like she was dying and all she wanted is cake. He scowled at her,

"No, I can't. I've go-"

"Get it..." Angie's face suddenly darkened, and she growled, "or else you're on the couch."

It took Derek an hour to run down to the bakery, get Angie her cake, and run it back to her. Angie, like she said, would scarf it down like hasn't eaten since the day she was born. After the cake settled, she was magically happy again. Smiling and bouncing and telling Derek to hurry up.

Which he obliged, not understanding how a cake could effect your mood so drastically. Derek and Angie, on their way to the briefing, ran by a very certain researcher who just smirked and shook his head,

"Stiles...you are so whipped."

- - - - -

Hahaha, I bet you can tell what I'm going through right now. I really want a Frosty right about now. D:

See, I got Victor in there somehow. Ha, I like this one. Especially when Angie goes all evil over a cake. Still not my favorite, though.

And for **CRAZY GIRL PERSON**;; Thank you sooo much. And see? I didn't center it this time. And I know. Victor has to be lonely, being cooped up in the lab all the time.


	4. Babysitter

Miss Leslie Sears was a nurse, a babysitter, and always had this thing with hair.

Amy hugged onto her Teddy and giggled, the bear's fur muffling the sound. Leslie smiled at her and brushed a chunk of Amy's brown hair out of her eyes, clucking like an older sister and pinning the chunk back. Amy pouted and scrunched up her nose, hugging Teddy closer to her body. The nurse smiled warmly and asked,

"Amy, would you like me to help you with your ho-"

Right then and there, a Tyler Chase walked in, all smiles and cheer. Leslie huffed and crossed at the other doctor as he swept Amy off her bed and swung her around in a hug. Amy, being a young girl, squealed to high heaven and hung on tight with a gigantic smile on her face. The young girl's smiles were infectious, so Leslie couldn't help but smile too.

After the excitement, Tyler and Amy sat side by side on her cot, breathing heavily but with wide smiles on their faces. Amy's hair was fine, her bang pinned to the side and perfect. But Tyler's...his hair was a wavy mess, you could barely see his eyes. The nurse's hands twitched.

Before Tyler could say anything , Leslie's hands were in his hair, combing it and flattening it and fixing it. That day, the nurse had her hair pinned up, she just decided that she didn't want to deal with it today. So when she took out her second pin, her hair fell down, but she ignored it, pinning Tyler's bang away from his face.

She went to pull her hand away, but Tyler put his hand over hers and looked up at her, the smallest of smiles on his face. Tyler opened his mouth to say thank you but before he could, Amy cut in,

"Oooohhhhhhhhhhh. Les-lie and Ty-ler, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Amy proceeded to burst out in a fit of giggles as she had to choke out the rest, "F-f-irst came love, then come marri-"

Amy couldn't finish what she was saying because Tyler roared something and smothered his sister with a pillow. Amy fought and kicked back as Tyler laughed maliciously over her whine. One of the little girl's flailing limbs caught her big brother on the side and he let her go. Leslie sat down and gave Tyler the same look that Amy was. Then that grin broke out on his face,

"You leave me no choice, lil' sis," He shrugged. "I'm going to have to tickle you now."

Amy let loose this violent scream as she threw Teddy at her brother who was grinning like a maniac, his fingers attacking her sides. Tyler's little sister burst out into a full-bodied laugh and after about three minutes, Leslie yelled at them to stop.

They both broke apart, stuck their tongues out at each other, and looked away from each other with a 'hmph'. Leslie sighed.

Miss Leslie Sears was a nurse, had a thing for hair, and was a babysitter. For Amy Chase. And for her big brother, Tyler.

* * *

Aak. I had to kick my mom off the computer to get this in. Now she's all mad at me. Mann. Anyway, first crack at a Leslie and Tyler type thing. Ehh. I'm not sure about it. I'm kinda sad I couldn't fit Victor in there. Anyway, review please! I would love feedback.

-_ T & H_


	5. Notes

Cybil was always such a serious woman, and Greg always hated it.

It's was three o' clock in the morning, only four more hours until the finals. Greg was flung over a picture-filled anatomy book, groaning over and over that he didn't get it and how he was going to fail and '_jesus cybil how do you get all this?'_

Cybil smirked to herself, scribbling down another note, then looked up and the crumpled form known as Greg Kasal. She tapped his head with her pencil and his head jerked up, glaring at her with sleep clouded eyes. He yawned and propped his head up with his hand and began to scan the page about the pericardium and how you have to be careful about it and yadda yadda. Something beeped behind him and he whined as Cybil got up,

"What? Are you leaving me? You're supposed to help me out with this."

Cybil rolled her eyes and took the cup out of the microwave, putting some instant coffee in it. She put the cup down in front of her colleague and said,

"You know, I'm majoring in anesthesiology, not actual surgery."

Greg took a sip of the coffee and smiled at her, and he smiled at her real big, saying,

"Oh, I know. But I know you constantly take notes in every class you take. Do you think..." Greg looked at the ground and muttered, "Can I borrow them?"

"Absolutely not."

Greg's jaw dropped and let out a huge whine, Cybil just rolled her eyes and he just pouted. And pouted. And just like lightning, his hand flew out and grabbed the top sheet of her stack of notes. Cybil went pale as she scrambled out of her chair and reached over the desk to grab the top of piece of paper. Greg read the first line of her so called notes and then he let go of it, grinning at her. She went red and muttered,

"Don't say a thing. I'll help you."

Greg smirked and pointed at the picture of the liver and Cybil sighed, beginning to explain why the liver is so important to the body. Greg nodded and took it all in, keeping what was on the paper in the back of his head,

'**greg kasal? he's going to be an amazing surgeon.'**

And in even smaller print, right next to it, '**and i want to be right there with him.'**

* * *

Bam, pre-Trauma Center Greg and Cybil. 'Cos you know Cybil said that she went to school with Greg and yeah. I kind of actually like this one. It makes me smile. Ok! All canons pretty much done now. And now I want to get another Naomi/Blondie out there. Kay? Kay. Maybe even a Victor somewhere in there.

- _T & H_


	6. Arguement

Victor hated idiots, but he hated lazy idiots even more.

Everybody told him that since he made the medicine, he should be the one to administer it. At first, he fought it. He argued that he had to make more vaccines and pills, so he didn't have the time. Sidney came in and told him to. And what Sidney says, you do. Therefore, you have a grumbling Victor stamping through the halls, going into the rooms and giving the medicine as fast as he could.

As he was switching one of the patients IV pouches, the woman who had been infected with Tetarti glared over at him. He was about to put back in the IV, but the woman stopped him, telling him,

"No, that's the wrong one."

Victor looked up at her, a disapproving look on his face. She shot him the same look and he scoffed,

"Lady, I made this, I should know which is which."

"Mmmno, I think you're wrong."

"Mmmno," Victor mocked, making a face at this pale and sickly woman, "I think _you're_ wrong."

She harrumphed and crossed her arms and only the beeping of the cardiograph filled the room. Victor and the woman had a stare down, neither faltering. Then Victor broke, brushing her dark hair out of her eyes,

"Don't argue with me, Jessie," he smirked, "I'm the medical expert here."

Jessie hissed at him, but gave up her arm anyway. Victor chuckled and inserted the IV, happy that he won that bout. He walked out the door, heading to the next room. And there was Tyler and Leslie, talking about what just happened like it was the next best thing. Tyler smirked,

"They're so alike, maybe I should set them up on a date. Don't you think, Leslie?"

Leslie looked up at him and made a face like she was about to throw up. Tyler gave her a look that said '_what? what'd i say?'_ Leslie rolled her eyes and took the clipboard off the door, reading the name.

"Um, Tyler. That's Jessie Niguel."Tyler didn't get it, so Leslie went, "She's his sister."

Tyler made a face. That face went pale. He coughed a little,

"Um..ew."

* * *

Hah!

Smacked that in there, didn't I? I was reading **CRAZY GIRL PERSON**'s Illness story and this popped into my head. Sorry, if you want me to talk this off, I will, ok **CGP**? Ok? I hope you like this, because I really enjoyed writing it.

-_ T & H._


	7. Scream

Naomi always wore a ring on her wedding finger.

And it's bugged the blonde man ever since he saw her. She never acted like she had a husband because she always flirted with him ever since he acted out on his urge after he drove her home. Part of him regretted it, the other wanted to do it again. And take things further. Just to push her up against a wall and have his way. But no, his gentleman nature is stopping him, besides, she would probably beat him down.

Blackwell hissed at her when she lasered one of immature Savato organisms. She flicked him a look and continued suturing wounds. She reached for her belt and searched for more wire, but she couldn't find any.

"Michael!" She screamed as she quickly injected stabilizer. The blond man's head whipped around, "I need more wire for suturing."

Michael fished around in his pockets and pulled out a spindle of wire. He had it in his pocket because he was deemed her assistant ever since the crash. He handed it to her as she lasered another mini-Savato. Blackwell looked at her with venom but she ignored it one more as she made a small cut, exposing the mature Kyraki body. She lasered it and it hissed, disappearing in a small cloud of moisture. Naomi injected the liquid into the last immature Savato, giving it to a smiling Blackwell, who said,

"Michael, let's go. We've got work to do."

No response. Naomi waved her left hand in from of the face and the flashing of the wedding room snapped him out of it. Michael blinked and shook his head. Blackwell looked at him like he had a mental lapse and shook his head, but for a different reason, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of the room. Why the did his brain stop for a bit?

Michael liked the way Naomi screamed his name.

* * *

Hahaha. Damn you Bloodhound Gang. :D

I had to make up a name for him, since the whole reason why he was stunned was because she screamed his name. So therefore, Michael. I like it. I like this one. Why is Naomi wearing a wedding band? Will be revealed later. Next one's gunna be another Derek and Angie. Haven't seen them in a while, huh? Yeah, thank's for reading.

- _T & H_


	8. Movies

Derek always thought it was funny to watch Angie at the movies.

Whenever something scary popped up, she would scream and throw her arms over him then smile and giggle at herself. If something sad happened, she would sniffle a bit and hold back the tears. When the hero and heroine kissed at the end, she would giggle like mad. It was the same thing every time. It made Derek smile every time.

As the credits rolled, Derek stood up and stretched out. Angie followed in suit, smiling at him. They could tell that everyone was staring, they still hadn't changed out of their uniforms. What a sight, a nurse and a doctor at the movies together! They looked at each other and rolled their eyes, smiling and walking out. As Derek held the exit door open, Angie asked,

"Hey Derek, what'd you think about the movie?" She moved a bang out of her eyes, "I think it was kind of ridiculous. An alien popping out a woman's womb? Yeah, sure."

Derek chuckled to himself as he opened the door to his car, getting in and starting him. Angie sat down into the passenger seat, clicking in her seatbelt. He said as he pulled out of the parking lot,

"Well, we kind of deal with the same thing every day. Nothing popping out of a womb, but a worm that kills you slowly from the intestines up. A little shark that cuts you up. Pretty close, don't you think?"

Angie rolled her eyes and huffed at him, looking out at the bright city lights as he turned onto the exit. She muttered,

"Nooo. We don't deal anything that actually tears through your skin and goes," Angie put a huge smile on her face, put her hands up in front of her face with the fingers spread. "Hi there! I just popped out of a womb!"

Derek laughed at that and Angie's smile fell as she rolled her eyes again. He pulled into their driveway and turned off the car. Angie got out and Derek pulled her into a hug, saying,

"God, I love you and your little weird quirks." Angie hissed at him and Derek smiled at her, kissing her softly,

"_Because it makes me feel like I'm a hero and you're my heroine_."

* * *

Ekk. Pumped this out at three in the morning and high off of Jones Soda. Yeah. Okay, I kinda like this one. It's kind of sickly-icky sweet. But whatever. Did anyone notice in the Greg/Cybil chapter that she was helping him out on the liver, and in the game, he was infected with Tetarti. Which attacks what? That's right the liver. Okay. Sorry. But, I don't know what pairing I'm gunna do next. Suggestions?

**Trivia: **What movie did Derek and Angie see?

**CRAZY GIRL PERSON; **Thank you so much for letting me use Jessie. So so much. And thank you for all the constructive things you've told me so far, it's really helping. I'm sorry about that last one.

- _T & H._


End file.
